Various types of toilet flushing devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed, and what the present device provides, is an automatic toilet flush device including a weight sensor between a toilet bowl rim and a toilet seat and a capacitive touch plate disposed on the toilet lid, both of which are configured to automatically flush a toilet either when someone sits on the toilet seat or touches the capacitive touch plate, respectively. The weight sensor is in operational communication with a sensing module transmitter which in in wireless communication with a flush module receiver in operational communication with a microprocessor disposed within a housing inside the toilet tank. The capacitive touch plate is also in operational communication with the microprocessor, to which a timer is connected to permit flushing after a pre-determined time. When the microprocessor activates the flush module receiver, the flush motor activates an arm on a flush lever which, in turn, controls the flush valve to flush the toilet and to re-fill the toilet bowl.